


my love

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluffy, M/M, dumb boys, iwa swears, kinda smutty not rlly, lol this fic is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa likes to make Iwaizumi feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love

**Author's Note:**

> lol i only wrote this cuz theres 666 fics in this ship and that is not ok
> 
> its midnight and im posting from  
> my phone ahahaha
> 
> basically a crack fic based off a kagehina comic my friend showed me
> 
> sorry not sorry

"O-oikawa..." Iwaizumi breathes through his nose, his breath hitches when Oikawa giggles, pressing in deeper.

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"Nngh...feels...good..." Iwaizumi groans, and Oikawa flushes red.

"I'm happy...to make you feel good." Oikawa continues to dig in, and Iwaizumi groans even louder, breathing unevenly.

"Where did you learn to do this...?" Iwaizumi asks, his fists clenching the sheets as Oikawa finds a tight spot.

"Mm, places~" Oikawa giggles again, and presses further, making sure Iwaizumi will feel this tomorrow.

"Fucking--" Iwaizumi muffles his groans in the pillow.

Oikawa blushes at the lewd sounds his boyfriend is making but continues to press harder, "Don't worry, Iwa-chan, I'll make you feel good."

"I...can't believe I let you talk me into this..." Iwaizumi huffs.

"How could I let it go? When I heard that you've never had

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

a back massage before?" Oikawa smiles, his palms digging into Iwaizumi's tight shoulder muscles.

 

"Yea...yea..." Iwaizumi sighs contently, "But really, how are you so good at this?"

Oikawa kneels on his knees, and he sits on Iwaizumi's lower back, legs tucked in snuggly to his boyfriend's sides. "I don't know~ I just am."

"Ngh, yeah, you are."

Oikawa laughs and leans forward, placing a kiss on Iwaizumi's neck. "Feel any better, Iwa-chan?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." Iwaizumi stutters, and Oikawa grins, finding the blush creeping onto the back of his neck utterly adorable.

Oikawa rolls off of Iwaizumi and tucks himself into his side, giggling when Iwaizumi grunts in disaproval, but still opens his arms for Oikawa to snuggle into.

"Thanks, Oikawa." Iwaiumi blushes and nuzzles his chin in Oikawa's plush hair.

"I love Iwa-chan~" 

"Yeah, yeah, and Iwa-chan loves you."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had rigorous sex 
> 
> lol jk they cuddled a log and missed practice oh well
> 
> thanks for readingg


End file.
